Files of Evil
by MV Master Chief
Summary: Dr. Rooney is sent to a complex on an island just off the coast of a major country taking part in the World Regeneration scheme after Racoon Incident (File b). Things go wrong from the offing and something happens on a mass scale...expect cameos from RE h


Files of Evil

**A/N **_Hello readers, this is my first fanfic ever - I am fourteen and from the UK. My hobbies include writing, sports, gaming and other crap. So, please bare with_

_me as I know enough about the Resident Evil games to put together a decent story. I haven't played Resident Evil 4 yet - but I have completed all of the other MAIN Resident Evil games (Directors Cut, 2, 3, CV:X, 0) so I hope you enjoy my series of stories that have basically very little to do with Resident Evil; apart from a few cameos. I hope you enjoy, and seeing as though I've had to reinstall Windows on my PC - I'm having to use WordPad to write this. Sorry if the formatting is a little off._

**Chapter 0: Outbreak**

_15.2.05_

_17.36_

_Unknown_

The sun was setting outside of the Control Room windows high on the cliffs on the Island. An old man sat at his leather chair, with a plastic cup filled to the brim with coffee

sat on the ledge of the control panel. His gray hair was starting to thin at the crown and he wore thick black-rimmed glasses. His white lab coat was perfectly clean and was creased only at the elbows. He was a bit of a neat freak, but a damn good scientist on the side. His elbows rested on the ledge and his hands met at a peak under his chin as he rested on them, gazing out over the sea with his pale blue eyes at the orange sky. He relaxed his arms and reached for his coffee.

-

The sound of shoes clattered on the marble floor as two men approached an elevator. "This will take us to the Control Room, Doctor. You will meet your future partner,

Dr. Hiezlokovich up there. He is a nice man, very capable of the job, he's just getting very old. That's where you come in - we want you.." he paused as he pressed the "up" button on the panel to the right of the metallic surrrounding of the elevator, "to work closely with him and learn about this project he is working on in depth. We have an idea - a very basic one, but we want you to clarify it. We feel he won't be with us much longer - we need him to finish the project ASAP, or our years of funding could well be wasted." The elevator pinged and opened. The man let his companion enter first.

"Thanks," he replied in his gruff voice. He pulled out a file from underneath his arm. "I understand that he is working on a cure for Leprosy - but it is supposed to be very

unstable at this early stage. Correct?" he asked as he pushed his moon-shaped glasses back up to the bridge of his nose.

"Yes, Doctor. I fear with his fragile mind he could...er..."cock up" at this very crucial stage."

"Hm? How do you it is at a crucial stage if you know very little about the process?" inquired the tall, balding man. The other man bowed his head as the elevator came to a halt at the top floor of the complex. "Aah! Dr. Hiezlokovich, how nice to finally meet you!" the Doctor cried just as the doors finished opening. He heard electricty crackle...

-

The Doctors hand shook as he grabbed for the coffee - he knocked it flying onto the controls! He jumped up off his feet as he heard the crackling of the electricty as the controls malfunctioned. A light above the elevator started flashing red. "Oh no!" cried Dr. Hiezlokovich.

"Shutting off all precautionary containers in 5...4..." came a robotic female voice. The fail-safe had been released...at this unfinished stage, the vaccine could be used as a weapon...a very dangerous weapon indeed..."...1. Vaccine Chamber 1 Evaporation process beginning in 3...2...1." The situation had just begun to get worse.

-

"Oh my god! Boris!" cried the man. He rushed forward into the room and moved towards the Doctors stiff body. "Dr. Rooney, please, go and get assistance...quick!" he shouted.

"Jesus...what the hell happened?" he mouted as he backed off into the elevator and hit the "Ground floor" button. "Holy shit.."

-

"Evaporation Process complete. Automated ship is being loaded with the remaining liquid vaccine," said the robotic voice. The Doctor crawled to the control panel and furiously tried to mop the coffee up with his coat. He then tried to override the automated process - but none of the buttons worked. "Ship ETA 6 hours."

"What have I done?" cried the Doctor. "I have ruined the lives of 70 million people...with my stupid, old, frail hands..." he whailed. He knew he had only minutes before it...it...got him. He ran to his desk and fumbled with the ring of keys on his belt. He found the desk key and planted it into the top drawer and turned it anti-clockwise. "Oh god..."

He nearly pulled the draw out of its placement in eagerness. What he found before his eyes was a glistening Colt Python. 6 round .45 calibre. He tentatively picked it up and sank to the floor, toying with the gun in his hand. He heard a hissing as the gas finally started infiltrating his room...

-

"He..killed himself..."

-

Dr. Rooney ran out of the elevator doors into the main hall and straight to the front desk. The man sat there with his body-armour and helmet on. He was typing at a computer and monitoring the progress of the Test chambers frantically. His jaw was hanging slightly as Rooney shouted over to him. "Hey! There's been an accident, Dr. Hiezlokovich is hurt!" The man in the chair pressed a button on the mic.

"All Squads to the front door, I repeat all Squads to the front of the complex. Lock and load boys!" he whailed before grabbing an automatic rifle from under his desk and turning to face Dr. Rooney. "That's the least of our worries. Here," he said softly as he un-holstered a handgun from his hip. "You'll be needing this, and these too."

Rooney recieved the gun and about 70 rounds. It was a Glock - but he had no idea which model. He flicked the safety on as his heart started to beat quicker. "What the hell is going on here?" he demanded.

"You have no idea...shit. Where the hell is Albert?" he cried at Rooney. Oh yes - he had left him behind with Hiezlokovich. He explained to the security guard. He heard the sounds of footsteps coming from behind him in chorus as about 20 or so armed security guards came running towards the man at the desk. His heart started to pound. The men started to converse. "I guess he better come with us..." he heard one of the 4 head-guards say. Damn right he was going with them!

"Can somebody please explain what the hell is going on here?" asked Rooney. The head-guard broke through the crowd of Sargeants and took him to one side. "The vaccine has been released - it was a failsafe designed by the Dr. If he could not finish it - no-one could. He must've planned for it to only work when it was at a stable stage - but now...it's deadly. Luckily, this room has no vents leading to and from the Chambers."

Rooney quickly scanned the room. He was right - only the door to the outside was the lone entrance to this room - aside from the elevator. Albert! "Oh my god! Albert is still up there!"

"...Ronez, Ramirrez! On me!" cried the trooper. He shouldered his rifle and headed towards the elevator. "You better come with us..."

-

OK. This shit ain't too good - I just suck at beginnings. Excuse the jumpiness - it'll get smoother...R+R!


End file.
